Skillspedia Wiki
'SKILLSPEDIA' Welcome to Skillspedia. We are developing this site as a repository of skills and competencies. There is considerable disagreement on the terminology of skills even at the highest level on what is a skill and what is a competence and, indeed what are behaviours rather than skills. This 'experimental' site is aimed at trying to bring some wider understanding to the terminology used and to provide a central place of reference for 'skills' (in the widest sense). How the contents are structured will evolve as in any wiki so the initial structure is offered as a starting point only. Each page has a comments section at the bottom for a discussion and we encourage discussion and debate. We also wish to see this being academically supported, so each page has references to relevant academic and other work on the topic. Please help us by commenting, contributing, adding, editing entries that you know about. With your help this site can potentially grow to be of general benefit. 'Terminology' ---- The terminology of 'knowledge', 'skills', 'competencies' and so on are, themselves the subject of debate. What is offered below is a starting point for an understanding of their meaning. It may be relevant to separate these out as separate pages or to link across to wikipedia for more. “Skills” means the ability to apply knowledge  and use know-how to complete tasks and  solve problems. In the context of the European Qualifications Framework, skills are described as cognitive (involving the use of logical, intuitive and creative thinking) or practical (involving manual dexterity and the use of methods, materials, tools and instruments); needed See also Wikipedia entry for Skill “Competence” means the proven ability to use knowledge, skills and personal, social and/ or methodological abilities, in work or study situations and in professional and personal development. In the context of the European Qualifications Framework, competence is described in terms of responsibility and autonomy. needed See also Wikipedia enry for Competence “Knowledge” means the outcome of the assimilation of information through learning. Knowledge is the body of facts, principles, theories and practices that is related to a field  of work or study. In the context of the European Qualifications Framework, knowledge is described as theoretical and/or factual; needed See also Wikipedia entry for Knowledge “Learning outcomes” means statements of what a learner knows, understands and is able to  do on completion of a learning process, which are defined in terms of knowledge, skills and competence; needed For a taught mdoule or course there are also educational aims and objectives. See also Wikipedia entry for Educational aims and objectives Category:Education 'Technical Skills/Competencies' ---- 'Technical Skills' are the skills required to undertake a role or task. They are meant to embrace the skills of an academic or vocational area. *Chemistry *Mathematics *Engineering *Physics 'Business Skills/Competencies' ---- 'Business Skills' is a category initially suggested as being the skills associated with doing business in a technical area, such as knowledge of Marketing, Accounting and Finance, Human Resource Management, etc. This category may be subsumed into Technical Skills as can also be considered 'Technical Skills' in the Management and Business areas. A cross reference may be an appropriate alternative. *Business *Economics 'Generic Skills/Competencies' ---- The term 'Genereic' skills is sometimes referred to as 'Transferable' skills or 'Employability' skills. They are the non-'technical' skills required to be effective in a working or life situation. A comparative study of the "Tuning" to Tuning set of generic skills to the EIE Surveyor report showed that the skills group statistically into 5 areas named as follows. This grouping is offered only as a starting point, other more appropriate titles may be useful and different groupings can be offered. Group 1: “Personal skills ” Group 2: “Interpersonal skills ” Group 3: “Professional skills ” Group 4: “Internationalisation ” Group 5: “Entrepreneurship ” The "Tuning" Generic Skills List ---- The following is the "Tuning" to Tuning list of generic skills. Whether these are all true "Skills" is open to discussion. It is also not the only list of generic/transferable/employability skills - please add others. The skills, as listed, are also not offered as any final way of structring the generic skills. 1. Capacity for analysis and synthesis 2. Capacity for applying knowledge in practice 3. Planning and time management 4. Basic general technical knowledge of the profession of your work area 5. Grounding in basic knowledge of the profession of your work area 6.Oral and written communication in your native language 7. Knowledge of a second language 8. Elementary computing skills 9. Research skills 10. Capacity to learn 11. Information management skills 12. Critical and self-critical abilities 13. Capacity to adapt to new situations 14. Capacity for generating new ideas 15. Problem solving 16. Decision-making 17. Teamworking 18. Interpersonal skills 19. Leadership 20. Ability to work in an interdisciplinary team 21. Ability to communicate with non-experts (in the field) 22. Appreciation of diversity and multiculturality 23. Ability to work in an international context 24. Understanding of cultures and customs of other countries 25. Ability to work autonomously 26. Project design and management 27. Initiative and entrepreneurial spirit 28. Appreciation of ethical issues 29. Concern for quality 30. Will to succeed 31. Patents and Intellectual Property Rights 32. International Relations and Collaborations 33. Professional Ethics References ---- Recent Activity Category:Education